


Not So Subtly Tempting Merlin

by rufferto



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some silly art. Playing with a mixture of digital and hand drawing.<br/>Merlin and Arthur modern day. Arthur is still doing his best to be Au-natural only around Merlin while telling him about something or other as if nothing at all is happening.</p><p>Arthur: Blah blah blah and blah blah</p><p>Merlin: I'm sorry, what? Were you saying something? *is understandably distracted*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Subtly Tempting Merlin




End file.
